In The Next Life
by SaiyanLegend1
Summary: Only those of strong will become nobodies. And only those of strong will can hope to gain their hearts back, but what is the cost of a heart? To someday remember the extremes you went through to regain it.
1. The Cost is Memory

A/N: This my first attempt at a KH fanfiction. I love Organization XII so I guess it's only natural I would choose them as my subject matter. To those who read my Inuyasha fic IYTYKM don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. The next chapter for it is already in progress.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would give hearts to all the organization members.

In The Next Life

* * *

Light…Light and warmth. Those were the only things that Saix could make out. That warmth began near his torso and spread out to engulf him in heat. The sensation was altogether foreign to the Diviner, for he had never experienced anything like it. Saix had always felt so cold and empty…hollow, nothing but an empty shell. 

The light grew more intense by the second. As the light grew brighter the blue haired nobody realized he was beginning to forget….Forget how he came to be number VII in Organization XII, forget all the things the other members did to irritate him, and even how he came to be enveloped in this light. Wait…the keyblade…yes its wielder had struck him down…then…was this what it was to die? Saix did not know.

Memories vanishing quickly, Saix realized that he felt a new sensation…he felt…fear? How? And fear of what? Was it fear of forgetting? Why? Why would he fear forgetting the emptiness...the hollow existence that he had led for so many years? The faces of No. VI, No. IX, and the Superior flashed behind his golden eyes. He would forget them…is that what he feared? Once again he wondered…how?

No! He did not want to forget them…any of them. He wanted to remember them, but…why did it suddenly hurt to think of the Nocturne? It hurt to think of the Schemer as well…Why?...Nocturne?...Schemer? What meaning did those words have? Why does it hurt to think of those words? Why do I hurt? Where am I? …Saix?...Saix…is…is that my name?

* * *

"Nira!! Nira wait up!" Pale hand outstretched as if it would bring him closer to the girl he pursued, the young man called to his friend. The girl…Nira stopped and whipped around, her strange white and black hair fanning out behind her. 

"Kamada! You're so slow!" Nira closed her burgundy eyes and laughed hard and her wheezing companion. Kamada shot the girl a half-hearted glare. Regaining his breath after catching up with his friend, Kamada tossed a lock of long emerald hair over his shoulder while quirking a thin eyebrow at Nira.

"I don't come down to the beach often, I'm not used to running in sand. What was it you wanted to show me out here anyway?" Nira's burgundy eyes lit up happily.

"I found this cave nearby. It was beautiful. There are waterfalls everywhere, and just after the moon rises the light reflects off of the water in just the right way. The entire cave lights up. It's incredible!" Kamada closed his violet eyes and shook his head at his two hair toned friend's child like view of the world. He made a motion for her to lead the way.

"Well let's get going then, just slow down a bit. The cave isn't going anywhere." Nira huffed at her friend's blasé attitude, but could tell he was interested. The two friends trekked along the beach until they came along a cove. You would have missed the cave Nira had spoken of if you didn't know what you were looking for. The two carefully made their way into the cave, mindful of ground they walked on. Kamada could clearly hear the sound of waterfalls as they progressed. Passing through a small crevice they came into what sounded like a large open space. Kamada had to go by sound because there was so little light he could only tell by the sounds of the echoes created by the waterfalls in the cave. "Is this it Nira?" Kamada could make out Nira's silhouette in front of him nodding in the affirmative.

"Yeah…looks like we're just in time too." The emerald haired boy watched his friend sit down so he followed suit. He only had to wait a few minutes before the room began to light up, seemingly like magic. It was just as Nira had said. Waterfalls everywhere you looked, and it was indeed very beautiful. Looking left, right, up and then down, Kamada knew he would be coming back here. His violet eyes caught on something in the water below. It was a hint of blue that seemed out of place from all the natural colors in the cavern.

"Hey Nira, what is that down there?" Nira turned confused burgundy orbs to Kamada before following his pointing finger down to the pools below. Narrowing her eyes in puzzlement she looked hard. Gasping she stood up quickly.

"It's a guy! There's a guy down there! He looks unconscious. Kamada we gotta help him!" Nodding to Nira, Kamada removed his coat and boots before diving into the water below. Surfacing the emerald haired teen swam for the unconscious man. Reaching him, Kamada turned him over to inspect him for injury. The only thing Kamada could see immediately was a large X shaped scar on his face that crossed over the bridge of his nose. Turning violet eyes to Nira, Kamada began swimming toward the outcropping they had been sitting on earlier. Pulling them both up and out of the water Nira got a good look at the man they had rescued…only to find that he didn't have a thread on him.

"There doesn't look like there is anything wrong with him…other than this scar he has on his face." Kamada informed Nira as he turned the blue haired man over and pulled his coat over him. Nira, getting over her embarrassment leaned over and placed an ear over his chest to look for a heart beat.

"Looks like he's still alive. That's good I would have hated trying to explain finding a dead body in the water to the authorities." Nira joked a bit to ease the tension. Kamada snorted a bit before shaking the man by the shoulder to see if he would wake.

"Hey, hey buddy you alive? Come on man I don't wanna have to do mouth to mouth." Seemingly answering Kamada's request, blue haired man responded with a groan. Shifting a bit, the man opened bleary golden eyes. Looking about in a confused manner, he put a hand to his head as if in pain.

"Where…where am I? Who are you, and how did I get here?" Nira seemed relived that the man was ok, but more than a little confused at his last question.

"I'm Nira, this is Kamada. Right now you're in a cavern on the coast near the city." Kamada nodded and waited to see the blue haired stranger's response.

"I'm…Saix?...Yes…Saix. Cavern? City? What city? Where?" This…Saix seemed very disoriented and more than a little confused.

"You don't sound too sure about your name. Yeah the city, you know Nishi City. It's the second biggest in the world." Saix thought long and hard.

"Well, I'm not too sure if that is my name…it popped into my head when I thought about giving you a name though, so I can only assume that it is my name. I'm pretty sure I've never heard of Nishi City before." Nira was shocked to say the least, but taking another look at the scar on Saix's face her expression turned contemplative.

"Maybe you have amnesia or something. Might have something to do with that big scar on your face." Saix looked even more confused than before.

"Scar?" Putting a hand over his face, Saix found the scar Nira mentioned and winced. "No…no…this scar is old…I've had it for years…I think." Kamada cocked his head to the side in a silent question. Looking at how hard he was thinking about it, the emerald haired teen decided to voice his inquiry.

"So…how did you get it then?" The blue haired man glanced at Kamada before thinking about it. Suddenly Saix gasped and clutched his head with both hands.

"Whoa, whoa, don't push yourself too hard now. Never mind the details, right now we need to get you inside and get you cleaned up." Helping Saix to his feet after he recovered from whatever it had been causing him pain, Nira turned around blushing when the coat that had been protecting his modesty fell to the ground. Kamada chuckled at his friend and picked the coat up again.

"Here put this on. It wouldn't be right to make you walk through the city in nothing but your skin." Saix took the coat. It was dark grey and hooded…strange, it almost felt…familiar as he pulled up the zipper.

"I think…I've worn something like this before…but I can't be sure. Strange…I can't rightly recall." Nira looked at Saix with a smile.

"Well it sounds like whatever it is you've forgotten isn't too far off. If things feel familiar then I'm sure your memory will come back." Saix seemed slightly relieved at this news, because he was almost certain he had forgotten something important.

A long walk up the beach, a trolley, and a bus ride later found the two friends and their new companion outside Kamada's house.

"This is my place. You can crash here for now since you probably can't remember where you live am I right." Saix thought hard again.

"It…was white…there was white everywhere. It was so quiet there…but…sometimes there was music…I think…I was annoyed by it…" Golden eyes cast down at the ground Saix spoke quietly, "But…now I miss it." Kamada exchanged a concerned look with Nira.

"What else? Can you remember anything at all? Even if you don't think it makes sense it's still something." Kamada shot a look at Nira before placing a hand on Saix's shoulder.

"Before you try let's go inside ok? I'll find you some clothes." Nira nodded and followed behind Saix as they walked in. Sitting the blue haired man on the couch in the living room. "Now…what else do you recall?" Saix's face screwed up in concentration.

"Fire…fire annoyed me. No…not the fire…the one who was always making it… There…there were many. Amber eyes…I remember…I respected them." Saix's head shot up suddenly. "The moon." Was all he said for a long time. "The moon, what phase is it in now? That…that is very important…I just can't remember why…" Nira cast confused burgundy eyes at him.

"The moon is halfway through its waning cycle." This seemed to be a good thing, for Saix visibly calmed." Kamada's brows furrowed.

"I think that's enough for one night. I have a room you can stay in. There are clothes in there for you. You get some rest you hear?" Saix nodded and followed the emerald haired youth to the room that was to be his for the night…or however long he was going to stay here.

Now dressed for the night, Saix lay down on the bed. He spoke quietly to himself as he drifted of to sleep.

"The Luna Diviner…who was it who used to call me that?..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being mean and making Saix lose his memories, it was nessecary for the story though.For those of you who read my Inuyasha fanfiction, yes I reused Kamada's character design here without the scar. How could I resist? It's a good design. Another note. Nira looks just like Hatsuko minus the markings and bad attitude. 

R&R it makes me smile alot and you will too.


	2. Full Moon Rising

A/N: I know that there is alot of original content in this story right now, but it was necessary to put Saix in an unfamiliar surrounding. Nira and Kamada are going to be in the story for quite some time. I don't think they'll be so in the middle of things later but right now they are. I know this isn't the greatest story out there, but I still felt a little discouraged when I didn't get any reviews for my first post. Sorry if that sounds selfish. Anyway hopefully I'll get some reviews with this update.

Disclaimer: Yeah I know...I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. Ooooohhhh but I wish I did.

In the Next Life

* * *

Saix was getting used to his new living situation with Kamada. Nira would come by often to check up on them. Sadly, the blue haired man hadn't remembered anything else since the day he had awoken in this place. He had learned many things about himself…but none of it had seemed familiar. It was as though his lost memories were drifting farther and farther away from him as time went on.

Anyway back to what he had found out about himself. Saix had quickly learned that his hunger was near impossible to satisfy. He could eat more than his two new friends combined and still have room for more. He also learned that he was…unusually strong for someone of his size and body type. He had effortlessly lifted Kamada's sofa completely off the floor as though it was a pillow. Saix enjoyed the night skies, and often found himself staring out his bedroom window at the stars. The scared man attributed this to a possible reason why at some point someone had called him the Luna Diviner.

Saix had told his companions about that particular memory which had surfaced shortly before his falling asleep his first night at Kamada's house. Nira had told him that she would look into what the title could mean, but they turned up very few explanations as to why Saix would be called that.

It had been close to a month since the blue haired man began living his new life. His frustration with his inability to recall anything from his life in the past was becoming apparent. He would spend whole days at the local library researching memory loss and reviewing old texts on astrology and moon phases attempting to trigger something. Saix would have probably gone mad weeks ago if Kamada and Nira weren't there to tell him to slow down and relax every once and a while.

Many more days passed on in this way…unfortunately this quiet pattern was not meant to last. Another week passed by and Kamada couldn't help but notice that his new friend was becoming rather edgy. The man's shoulders were becoming tense. He was getting very snippy and his temper was becoming more and more easy to ignite. One of his temper tantrums occurred that day…but this one became violent. Nira was over and she asked what she always did when she arrived. The usual, 'Hi guys how are you? Hey Saix ready to crack out the books again?' and Saix just lost it. Sitting at the table in the kitchen the man buried his face in his hands and spoke quietly.

"What's the point? We're not going to find anything new." This wasn't an uncommon response from Saix as of late, so Nira gave him encouragement as always.

"Oh come on Sai. You never know. Today may be different. You can't just give up." Saix, instead of giving her a weak smile and motioning for her to sit, laid his head down on the tabletop.

"Different…just like yesterday was going to be different. Just like that day before that was going to be different." His voice was gaining volume as he spoke. "Everyday is the same…False hope followed by the feeling of being let down." Saix had jumped up from his seat by this point, knocking his chair over, he was yelling at Nira now. "I've had enough of living like this! All I ever feel is disappointment! What is the point of having my heart if the only thing I can feel is pain!?" Punctuating his screamed statement, Saix struck the underside of the table, sending it flying into the living room. Kamada and Nira were shocked by the display of anger and were more than a little frightened. Saix was practically snarling now. After a moment, he calmed with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "W-what...What did I just say?" Looking over to his friends with a cautious expression, "Are…are you two hurt?" Nira shook her head.

"No Saix we're alright, but I think you remembered something unconsciously. You said 'What's the point of having my heart if all I feel is pain?'" Saix cocked his head to the side he though for a moment.

"But…saying something like that would suggest that I didn't have a heart at sometime…" Saix went and retrieved the table from the living room and replaced it in the kitchen. He stared at it for a long while. He spoke quietly, as though to himself, "The moon…I mentioned something about it before right?" Kamada nodded.

"Yeah you asked what phase it was in, but you couldn't remember why it was important." Saix thought long and hard, but no answer was forthcoming.

"Well…tomorrow is the full moon. I think I may get my answer then, but I get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. It's been bothering me for the last week or so. I've noticed I'm becoming prone to unexplainable mood swings, and before you make any jokes about it, I am quite sure this is one hundred times worse than PMS. No matter what I'm feeling I'll get these strange destructive urges that are hard to ignore." Saix was looking quite worried now. "Maybe I don't want to know who I was. If this was normal behavior for me…perhaps it's better if that part of me remains buried." Nira looked upset.

"Even if you find out you did some things you don't like…learning about your past is more than that. It was your identity once. Don't you want to know who you were, so you can make yourself into someone better?" Saix gave his weak little smile and sat back down at the table. Nira studied his profile for a moment before her eyes settled onto something. "Hey…your ears are pointed. I don't think I noticed that before." The blue haired man looked startled at the abrupt change in subject. Placing a hand to his ear he felt the pointed tips.

"Huh…so they are. Is…that strange?" Nira giggled.

"No not really. Everyone in the military has pointed ears because they were—" Nira stopped quickly. The burgundy eyed girl looked as if she had overlooked something major…Kamada too. "The soldiers in the military have pointed ears because they were genetically engineered to be physically superior to normal people." Saix looked taken aback.

"So…you think I might have been part of the military?" Kamada looked skeptical of that deduction.

"I don't think that's the case. You see the people engineered for the military are made with deficiencies in certain parts of the brain so that they don't go rebel and start killing everyone. They don't give them names either. They just refer to them by serial number. 'Saix' doesn't sound like a number to me. Except for the number six, but since the government began production of soldiers nearly a century ago, number six is probably long since out of commission." Nira looked relieved that Saix wasn't part of the military.

"Seven." Kamada whipped his head around to look at the elfin-eared man.

"Uh…what?" Kamada tucked a stray lock of emerald hair behind his ear in discomfort. Saix had a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Not six…seven. The one who called me the Luna Diviner…he also called me number seven. Thirteen…there…were thirteen of us. They had special names too. It wasn't in the military…it was an organization." Saix gasped and clutched his head in pain. He began spouting out disconnected thoughts and sentences. "Superior…only one left…must stop…number nine is gone…eight betrayed us…We'll make sure he receives the maximum punishment…we don't have hearts…remember what it was like…makes us special…ugh…Kingdom Hearts…where is my heart?" Saix was trembling in pain. Nira snapped out of her shock at some of the things he was spouting out and began to shake him in hopes of bringing him back to them. It was clear that remembering all this was hurting him.

"Saix! Saix! Snap out of it!" Saix's head shot up, his golden eyes wide.

"Uh…None of that made an ounce of sense to me. Did either of you understand any of it?" Kamada thought hard, violet eyes intense.

"You talked about others. You referred to them in numbers, nine and eight. You said nine is gone. I can only assume that means that he died. You also confirmed what you shouted earlier. You said 'We don't have hearts', and 'that makes us special'. Saix? What is…Kingdom Hearts? You asked it for your heart" Saix looked astounded for a moment.

"Kingdom Hearts…I don't remember." Both Nira and Kamada deflated. "It was…important though. The…Superior…he wanted it. He brought us to that place…a place that was white and empty." Nira listened intently, wide burgundy eyes blinking rapidly while processing what she had heard.

"White and empty…there isn't anything like that around here." Sweeping stray white locks out of her face Nira brightened, "Hey I hadn't thought of this approach. Maybe you do remember all this stuff…you just can't access it all. When I have a hard time remembering things, I try to draw it out. It usually works." Saix cocked his head to the side, blue hair spilling over his shoulder with the action.

"Draw?" Nira nodded and ran to the living room for a brief moment before returning with a pad and pencil. Handing the objects to the pointed eared man she sat at the kitchen table with him.

"Just draw. Don't think about it just draw." Saix looked uncertain but did as he was instructed. Placing the pencil to the paper slowly an image began to appear. Nira was surprised at what was depicted. "It's…a balcony overlooking a heart-shaped moon." Saix appeared lost within the drawing.

"Kingdom Hearts…" Kamada looked confused at the drawing.

"That is Kingdom Hearts?...Hey it's a moon! You're always looking at the moon. Maybe this balcony you drew was the balcony to your room…But wait…Where in the world would you be able to see a heart shaped moon?" Saix's golden eyes never left the paper.

"You can't. Not here. Not on this world." Nira looked shocked, surprised, anxious, and excited all at the same time.

"Not on this world? So you're from another world! That explains why things here aren't familiar to you! You've probably never been here before." Saix nodded unsurely.

"Well…that seems plausible. But…if I'm not from this world, how did I get here? If I can figure that out, perhaps I can return to where I came from." Tossing white and black hair over her shoulder Nira beamed at her new friend.

"Yeah! We'll help you any way we can Sai. You're our friend now so there's no way we're gonna let you try to do all this yourself." Rising from her seat, Nira moved to Saix's side and enveloped him in a hug. Saix rose from his seat quickly and backed away snarling.

"Don't touch me!" Nira was taken aback. Regaining his composure, Saix looked ashamed. "I'm…sorry Nira. I don't know why I did that. I appreciate any help you can give me. I guess…I don't like being touched." Bright gold eyes cast at the floor, Saix turned around and headed for his room. "I think maybe some rest will do me some good. I'm going to bed." Kamada nodded at the blue haired man's back. Looking unnerved at Nira after their friend shut the door to his room, the violet eyed boy shook his head.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this Nira. He's a good guy, but there's too much about him that we don't know." Nira huffed at Kamada in anger.

"Don't you dare start talking like that, he needs our help Kamada." He shook his head again, tossing emerald hair about with the motion.

"Nira listen…I'm not saying we shouldn't help him. It's just…that I think that this little emotional management problem he has could be dangerous. We never reported that we had found someone to the authorities like we should have." Nira nodded worriedly.

"Yeah I know, but think about it Kamada. They probably would have taken one look at him, seen his ears and sent him to the holding facilities for soldiers. Sure Saix is a little moody, but he's a normal person." Kamada arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, a normal person that can eat more than a garbage disposal and probably bench press a truck."

Saix could hear them arguing in the kitchen easily. He hadn't said anything to them about his amazing hearing because he felt he was probably strange enough in their eyes. Saix understood to a point why it was hard for them to accept him with how odd he seemed to be, but he felt afraid for the first time. Would they tell him to leave? He didn't know, and he would probably never know. Suddenly Saix felt angry. What difference would it make if he was a little different? Didn't he still have the right to live how he wished? Saix felt something lurch inside him. '_The moon! I must have miscalculated the timing! It's full tonight! Kamada! Nira! I could hurt them_.' Saix felt the tug on his insides again, this time it was painful. His head was pounding now. God! Everything hurt! Hands surging to his head, Saix dug his fingers into his hair and grit his teeth. The pain was near unbearable now, he started to pull on his hair as the pain began to boil beneath his skin. '_I need to get out of here! Kamada and Nira will be in danger if I remain here._' Stumbling to his feet, Saix staggered to his door one hand still clutching his head. Wrenching the door nearly off its hinges, he ran out into the living room and fell to the floor. Nira surged up off the couch and ran to Saix in worry and confusion.

"Saix! Are you ok? What's wrong are you hurt?" Reaching down to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Saix slapped it away.

"No! Don't touch me!" Saix scrambled to his feet before he stumbled and had to hold the side of the sofa for support. "The moon…ngh…tonight…" Kamada's violet eyes widened and he ran to the window to look.

"He's right the moon is full. We were off by a day." Nira looked at a loss for what to do." Saix knew he needed to get out of there NOW. Pushing himself off the side of the sofa, he ran for the door. Pulling the door open, this time actually ripping the door out of its socket, he dashed outside into the night. "Saix! Come back!" Kamada grabbed Nira's hand, and they followed after Saix into the forest behind the house.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter for me. I hope you guys like this since I am enjoying writing it.

R&R It makes me smile a lot and you will too.


	3. Through the Dark Portal

A/N: The story lives! I know it's been a very long hiatus, but chapter three is here at last.

**LittleBrick: **Thanks I'm glad you like the story. You'll find out a bit on other members in this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts all the Organization members would get hearts!

In the Next Life

* * *

Saix tore through the woods at inhuman speed, panting and snarling like an animal. Biting the inside of his cheek to remain coherent, the blue haired man winced at the feeling of sharp canines piercing the inside of his mouth. '_I have to get away from here…Nira and Kamada are in danger._' The thought kept churning in his mind as he sprinted. Saix screwed his eyes shut as another wave of white hot pain racked his body and he fell to the forest floor in convulsions. The scared man felt his hands begin to burn, and looked toward his hands nearly convinced that they had caught fire. Saix saw his nails becoming sharp claws and he panicked. Knowing unconsciously that he didn't have much more time to think, Saix used the time wisely. Wracking his brain for a way to cover a lot of distance fast in his condition, another jolt of pain tore through his changing body. Hearing a faint noise behind him, Saix turned around as fast as his pain wracked body would allow. Seeing something that looked a bit like a black hole, the blue haired man felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Using what was left of his endurance Saix rose and made his way to the strange portal. Before his last step through the portal, an inhuman howl tore through Saix's throat.

* * *

Nira and Kamada sprinted through the woods desperately trying to follow their friend. It was fairly easy to follow Saix's path, foliage had been ripped out by the roots and even trees had been pushed over.

"We have to find him Kamada! We don't know what he's capable of in this state." Nira sounded concerned. Unfortunately the terror written in her face overtook most of the concern in her burgundy eyes. Before Kamada could answer, they heard an ear piercing howl further up the path. Running faster they saw Saix fall through what looked like a black hole. Without thinking about the consequences, Nira dashed in after Saix. Kamada didn't move fast enough to stop her. There was no way he was going to leave Nira and Saix in this weird dark hole, so he walked into it as well.

Tumbling into, what seemed like the same forest path, Nira shook her head to clear the dizzies and looked around. Kamada landed in the same ungraceful manner.

"Nira do you see him?" Mere seconds after he spoke, the emerald haired boy heard a growl from behind him. Both Kamada and Nira turned as one to the source of the guttural sound. Nira gasped in shock and barely suppressed horror as she looked upon what she could only guess was once Saix. The only things that were still recognizable were his strange blue hair and the scar on his face. Saix's face had elongated into a snout, his hands had become sharp and frightening claws, and he was covered in dark navy fur. Kamada stared in disbelief at his friend. "…Saix?...Are…are you ok?" Saix leaned forward slightly as his now canine nose twitched a bit. Crouching down, Saix let loose a threatening snarl at the two. Kamada jerked backward. He whispered to Nira carefully keeping an eye on their friend. "Don't make any sudden movements…Let's just back away. He doesn't recognize us." Before either of them could move however, they heard a faint howling in the distance. It caught Saix's attention and he turned from the intruders in his territory. Hearing another, more insistent howl, Saix howled back and took off towards the sound.

Collapsing in relief, Nira still looked shaken by the experience. Kamada kneeled down next to her and placed comforting arms around her. Nira buried her face in her friend's shoulder.

"Kamada…what happened?" Her voice was muffled by the cloth on his shoulder. Kamada shook his head silently.

"I don't know Nira. He just went nuts…" He felt it was better to forget for the moment that Saix now looked like an over sized navy blue wolf. There was nothing in his life that compared to this…His newest friend had just transformed into a wolf…. "I knew Saix was a little strange, but not **this** strange." Nira tore herself out of Kamada's grasp.

"This is no time to be making jokes Kamada!" Nira was in near hysterics at this point. The both heard a rustling in the foliage behind them. Both whipping around at lightening speed as the sound got louder, they both dreaded Saix's return.

"Are…Are the two of you ok? You look like your lives just flashed before your eyes." It was a small and timid voice that broke through the bushes. The small voice revealed itself to be attached to the body of a boy who didn't look like he was much older than them with wild blond hair and aqua blue eyes. Nira looked about ready to collapse but managed out a question.

"Who…Who are you?" The strange boy gave a small shy smile rubbing the back of his neck not looking at them directly in a show of shy embarrassment.

"Oh me? I'm, um Demyx, nice to meet you." Demyx was fiddling with the edge of his light green t-shirt while shifting from one foot to the other. "Um…Yeah…It's uh…dangerous out here…Why don't the two of you come with me. I know somewhere safe we can go." Hearing howling in the distance Kamada's violet eyes went wide. Nira bolted up from her spot on the ground and looked around wildly.

"You know where we can get away from that?" The burgundy eyed girl made a vague gesture towards the location of the howl. Demyx looked startled from her quick movements and nodded bewildered. Kamada stood and put a hand on Nira's shoulder to try and calm her.

"Ok then, lead the way." Demyx nodded and made a motion for them to follow. It wasn't too long until Nira and Kamada both realized they weren't in the woods behind Kamada's house anymore, if for no other reason than the fact that they discovered that they were in the shadow of a great mountain. As they approached said mountain a large cave came into view. Once safely inside the cave, Nira and Kamada turned as one towards Demyx who had begun to play music on what looked like a shoddy handmade sitar. Nira peered curiously at the blonde boy.

"Not to say that your music isn't pretty, but I thought we came in here to hide." Demyx looked up at Nira with a secret smile on his boyish face and motioned to the mouth of the cave without ceasing his song. Kamada and Nira both looked to the cave mouth and gasped in shock as it covered itself with what looked like water from the other side of a glass tank. Nira looked at Demyx with unmasked shock. "How? How did you do that?" Demyx shrugged, it seemed that he was much more at ease now that he was presumably safe in the cave.

"I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember." Without thinking about what she was saying Nira proceeded with another question.

"And how long is that?" Demyx looked surprised at her inquiry, but smiled all the same.

"Haha you're a smart one aren't you? It's been a month or two since I found myself in this place. I don't remember much besides my name and that I really like music. I can make water do anything with a little music." Demyx looked pleased with himself at his explanation. Kamada's expression however, was perplexed.

"You lost your memory?" Demyx nodded then shrugged as though it was no big deal. Violet eyes turned contemplative for a moment. "Demyx…Do you know anyone named Saix?" Demyx missed a note in his song and the barrier that covered the mouth of the cave rippled. Nira made the connection that Kamada was alluding to in a heartbeat. Demyx shook his head in the negative but looked lost in thought.

"I don't know anyone with that name…but it sounds familiar, one of the first things that has since I wound up out here actually. Why do you ask anyway? It kinda seemed out of the blue." Nira answered for Kamada.

"Well we knew someone else who lost their memory named Saix. It was a long shot but we thought we'd ask if you knew him." Demyx nodded in understanding.

"Well like I said, the name sounds familiar, but I can't say I currently know anyone by that name." Nira looked deflated and sighed. Demyx looked at her in concern. "You should sleep some you look exhausted. There's an old bed roll in the back of the cave you can use." Black and white hair fluttered lightly as Nira turned to Kamada in silent question as to whether they could trust Demyx or not. At his silent nod she stood and made her way to the back of the cave to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! Demyx is alive! Of course he is. He's too cute to kill. Yeah I made Saix a werewolf, with the way the moon affects him in the game I got the idea that because he didn't have a heart the transformation didn't take place, but now that he has a heart he changes at the full moon again.

R&R it makes me smile and you will too.


End file.
